TOW Chandler's Talk With Richard
by OnlyMondler
Summary: If you read my other story 'Before We're r Ready' You might recall in chapter 7 Richard said "Chandler that guy that almost beat me up" or something like that... Well this is the story behind that. Enjoy and Review. One-Shot


_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything **_

Chandler pounded on Richards door, he was furious with him for hurting Monica like that. Sure he shouldn't care this much but Monica was his best friend.

"Chandler what are you doing here?" Richard asked when he finally answered the door

"Richard tell me" He said walking into the apartment "Did You not know Monica at all when you started to date her?" He asked

"What?" Richard asked confused as he closed the door.

"Look Richard Monica told me every single word of your little speech you gave while you two were dancing, and it surprises me that for as long as you two went out you didn't know she wanted a kid" He said

"I knew, I knew she wanted a kid but…" Richard started as he sat on the couch

"But what you didn't know when to break her heart. You waited until she was head over heels in love with you to tell her. That right there shows me what kind of guy you are" Chandler ranted

"No that's not what happened" Richard began and looked left"I didn't know how or when to tell her" he said and looked down.

Chandler let out a slight laugh "You see Richard you're lying. You see my Mom she is a writer so she told me how to write a lie down onto paper and one of the rules was looking to the left. you looked left during your little rant. Rule number two was oh looking down" Chandler said this caused Richard to look up at Chandler "Richard what were you really trying to say?"

Richard sighed and began to speak "Ok you got me. My relationship ship with Monica was going so well that I didn't want to ruin it by you know telling the truth" He said

Chandler was getting more furious by the minute. "I can't believe you. You know what would have been better telling the truth." Chandler said

"You know what Chandler you're just full of crap" Richard said standing up

"Oh really Mr.I live in my own lies." Chandler said, he was dangerously red and Richard could see his anger. "You know what Richard if you ever come near Monica or any one of my other friends you are in for a world of pain" Chandler said walking out but felt a hand grab him by the shoulder and spin him around. Before Chandler knew it Richard punched him in the face.

"Ya like I am threatened by you" Richard said. That statement pissed of Chandler so much that you could see that he was clenching his teeth, and his knuckles were turning white because of that fact that his fists were so tight. The sight of Chandler being anger made Richard back off a little.

"You're not threatened by me?" Chandler asked in a rather haunting tone "You know I'm not going to beat you up, but you have been warned hand here is a little preview" Chandler said as he punched Richard in the face and went home.

By the time that Chandler got home his eye was like three times it size and totally black. Chandler walked into Monica's apartment with his hand over his eye. "Hey Mon where is your first aid kit?" Chandler asked

"It's in the bathroom" She said before she looked at him and saw that he had his hand over his eye "Hey what happened to your eye?" She asked she didn't know that he went over to Richards

"Oh I just got into a fight with an old friend" Chandler said trying to asked cool

"Chandler you know I can read you like a book, where did you go?" Concern immediately grew in Monica's body

"Mon don't worry about it"

"Chandler let me see your eye please" Monica said. Chandler removed his hand from his eye to reveal his swollen black eye. "Where in gods name on earth did you go?"

"Ok but please don't be mad, but I went to Richards" Chandler said shrinking back in fear

"Wait, Richard did this to you?" Monica asked and started to clean up his eye.

"Yes but Mon it OK I punched him back" Chandler said

"Chandler" Monica sighed

"Mon I made him give me the truth" Chandler said

"What truth?"

"Mon he knew you wanted kid's but he didn't want to ruin it by now I am using his exact words 'you know telling the truth.' Mon I might be with Janice but you are my best friend"

"Thank you" She said hugged him so tightly that he couldn't breathe.

"No problem" He said as Rachel walked out of her room with Ross hand in hand.

"Chandler what happened" Ross asked

"Richard" Chandler said

"Wait Richard punched you?" Rachel asked

"Isn't obvious" Chandler said

"You know Chan I might not have an MD but you might want to see an Eye doctor. You have one right?" Ross said

"Yea I'll go see him tomorrow" Chandler said.

The next day Chandler walked into the coffee house wearing an eye patch because he just came from the eye doctor.

As he sat down on the couch and sighed. Rachel curled her lip and burst out laughing. Ross Phoebe and Joey did the same thing. Chandler slowly shook his head and said: "You want me to give you one"

"SO Chandler tell us everything….

_AN:Sucks I know. REVIEW :O)_


End file.
